18 Months
by 73-White darkness-73
Summary: This is my first story on this site. It revolves around Yuna's and Tidus's relationship and how it will develop after 18 months. There will be also a bit of RikkuxGippal, PainexBaralai and LuluxWakka. I suck a bit at summaries but okay..enjoy it!
1. The End of the Last

(A/N) This is the first story I've ever written to this site. This story revolves around Yuna's and Tidus's relationship after the events of the last mission of Final Fantasy X-2. Also, there is gonna be some Rikku-Gippal and Paine-Baralai. All opinions about this story are going to be accepted because I want to improve my writing skills..so enjoy!

The End Of The Last

'The end of our last mission, the end of Gullwings but not the end of our friendship. We'll never be separated for too long' Yuna thought. Rikku and Paine were leaving Yadonoki Tower, Yuna was looking behind. 'Someday, somewhere in the sky...may we meet again'. These words were torturing her mind as she thought that her friends would move on to their own lives again. She clings to the hope of seeing them soon. A new life starts from now on..with him and everyone by my side.

Three months later...

"Rikku! Paine! Welcome home!" Yuna said excitedly. Rikku and Paine hugged Yuna and Tidus. After that, they went inside Yuna's house and then they started chatting about their lives so far.

"So, Yuna how have things been with Tidus?"

"He's just...everything I've ever wanted you know? We're so close and we're having such a carefree life. We go to the ocean, we watch the sunset and when he holds me tight I feel like he's everything I've ever wanted. When he was gone I felt empty, lonely and depressed but now that he's back, I want to savor him as much as I can."

"Awww" Rikku says and Paine really smiles for the first time.

"Girls dinner is ready!" Tidus yelled and girls left Yuna's room.

Girls looked surprised when they saw the dinner that Tidus made and Yuna smiled wholeheartedly to him.  
"Have you really done this all by yourself?" Paine asked.

"Nah...I've actually had some surprise help in this.

'What surprise help?' Paine thought.

Then Baralai and Gippal made their sudden appearance and then Paine and Rikku gasped in awe.

"Gippal! She went to hug him but she stopped and said "Um, what are you doing here?"

"My pal Tidus invited us over and I admit that I couldn't resist not teasing Cid's kid."

"Hey I'm not a kid! I'm almost eighteen y' know." Rikku said.

"You're still a kid to me anyway." Gippal teased her.

Then Baralai came to hug Paine but Yuna saw the tear that poured out of Paine's eye.

'I wonder what's going on with Paine, she would never cry for anybody..unless she's deeply hurt. I'll ask her later.'

A few minutes later...

"Yum! Guys this was the best dinner I've ever had!" Rikku admitted.

Gippal blushed a bit and told Rikku "Look like my kid loved our food huh?"

Rikku then glared at him and said: "I'm not a kid anymore, I'm almost eighteen, I'm not fifteen y' know. Don't call me like that because you'll regret it."

"Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do kid?" Gippal teased her for one more time.

Then Rikku got up and kissed him, the love of her life, simply, just like that. Her lips collided with his, her tongue begging for access into his mouth. He gave her the access she needed and then their tongues entwined and played with each other, then Rikku stopped with licking his upper lip and said: "And that's what a kid is doing, huh?"

Gippal was speechless for the first time, then he realized how much she has grown up and god he always wanted her but never so much."

"I thought we were having dinner tonight, not the kissing session of Rikku and Gippal."

Paine teased them.

Then Yuna and Tidus laughed and Tidus hugged Yuna so tight and kissed her neck. Everything seemed perfect for her, her friends laughing, she and Tidus happily together. Her dream came true.

"Where are Wakka and Lulu?" Yuna asked.

"Vidina is sick, so they had to stay with him tonight, he's got a high fever and they can't leave him alone." Tidus replied.

"Oh I get it. I'll drop by their house tomorrow then." Yuna said and smiled

After a few hours of laughing all together, Yuna thought 'The end of our last mission with the Gullwings, but the start of a new life, a normal one. Who knows what time will bring...I really don't wish for Gullwings to stop existing..I don't want it to be our last journey together but I've really missed having a normal and carefree life. The end of the last...

I hope you liked it! It is my first story so if it wasn't that good, I'm sorry.


	2. Stars, Ocean and Love

(A/N) This chapter can be a little bit of..let's call it inappropriate for children so don't read it if you're not 15 or 16.

Stars, Ocean and Love

'It's been a month since the last time I saw Paine and Rikku. They are a bit preoccupied with their lives so far. Rikku is with Uncle Cid in Bikanel Desert, where a new Home for the Al-Bhed has been rebuilt, Paine has got the airship and flies to all sort of places, exploring new ruins and temples. As for me...I'm here in Besaid Island with the love of my life and my friends, Wakka, Lulu and their kid, Vidina. He has grown quite a lot and I've got to admit that he looks more and more like Wakka as he grows. My life here is quite quiet and carefree actually. It's like I've settled down for a while and it's a bit dull at times. Anyway I've got to go now, so I'll catch up later with you. Goodnight!' Yuna wrote on her diary.

'It's quite silly actually..like I am fifteen or something..but I like keeping my emotions and thoughts somewhere safe.' Yuna thought.

That's when Tidus came and hugged her to her waist. She closed her eyes, savoring that feeling she had that moment and then he said: "Hey baby, let me take you somewhere, I want you to see something, I'm sure you'll like it."

"In the middle of the night? I wonder what am I going to see.." Yuna said smiling.

"Close your eyes Yuna, it's a surprise." Tidus said.

"But what if I fall?" Yuna asked a bit worried.

"I'll catch you, I won't leave your side, I'll guide you so you won't fall." Tidus reassured her.

A few minutes later...

"Here we are!" Tidus said and let Yuna see her surroundings.

"Wow...this place is magical. How come I've never found this place...it's a bit weird because I grew up here." Yuna said with curiosity.

"Yeah, no one knows of this place, I found it all by myself and I wanted to show it to you Yuna." Tidus said to her looking so gently into her eyes.

It was indeed magical. The sea was a deep blue and a lighter blue on the shore. Thousands of stars on top of them, so small, so fragile but so bright. The moon was full and so big..and the sand was golden..there were some beautiful flowers a bit further. They were blue with a bit of purple in their petals. Yuna was stunned and then lied down to the sand so she could watch the sky better.

"So..you like it here, Yuna?" Tidus asked.

"I'm actually a bit stunned..I really like this place Tidus and it makes me melt in my insides you know..it's so romantic." Yuna said.

"Sure it is." Tidus said and gazed into her beautiful green and blue eyes. Then he kissed her tenderly at first. He licked her lips, begging for entrance and his hands travelled down to her waist. She opened her mouth and let his tongue explore deeper into her mouth but then she stopped him.

"Yuna, what's wrong?" Tidus asked.

"Hm..nothing Tidus. I've just had an idea that I want to share it with you." Yuna said.

"Well, I'm all ears!" Tidus said.

"How about going into the water? I want to recall some memories." Yuna said.

'Wonder what he'll say about this' Yuna thought.

'How can I forget that night in Macalania Lake...ah it was the first time I kissed her. It felt so special. She was crying then, so fragile and now she's smiling to me. God I'll always miss her smile.' Tidus thought and then he said: "Yeah, sure."

Then Yuna pulled down her shorts, took off her boots and shirt and she was in her bikini. Her favorite one. A red one brazilian cut bikini and a black swimsuit like bra on top. Tidus was stunned since it was the first time he had seen her like this. The first time he saw her show her skin so much and god that made him feel aroused. He wanted her, he was craving for her but did she want this? He felt like she wasn't ready yet. And then she shouted: "Heeyy come in Tidus! The water's perfect!"

'Yuna, she has really changed..tried to push away her past so she could start anew...I love her more and more..each day that passes by..' Tidus thought.

Then Tidus went into the water and looks around for Yuna. She was nowhere to be seen and then he became worried.

"Yuna? Where are you? Yuna? YUNA?"

Then she hugged him from behind and she kissed him to his shoulder.

"Tidus relax. I'm here. I didn't want to scare you, I'm sorry.." She said regretfully.

"No baby..I'm sorry for overeacting..I shouldn't be so worried and everything." Tidus said and turned her around, so he can see her eyes.

Then he kissed her tenderly but then it became more fierce and passionate. Tongues entwined, fighting and then he started kissing and sucking her neck a bit as his hands were roaming to her waist and bum. Then Yuna felt aroused and kissed him again but this time it was so fierce, sucking his lips and tongue and then she kissed his neck, grabbed his bum and whispered to his ear: "I want you Tidus. I was always craving for your touch. My body is aching for you." Then he stared into her eyes and kissed her so passionate, craving for her hands to touch him further.

He undid her top and licked her nipples, sucking them and making Yuna gasp from pleasure. Then she laid down, and Tidus came on top of her, kissing her neck, her breasts and all of a sudden he stopped, staring at her figure and said: "You're so beautiful Yuna, I really can't describe you with words right now but I'm sure for one thing baby...you're like an angel that has fallen from heaven."

Yuna smiled with a blush on her cheeks. 'Wow that was so sweet of him, I can't be more happy than this.' Yuna thought.

That night was so special for her, she felt so happy, she couldn't describe it with words, like she wanted to fly, she felt so light, she thought it was all just a mere dream of hers, a fantasy.

That night was so special for him, kissing her, making her his, was his only dream and now he could stay there, thinking about how happy she makes him. A fantasy that he wanted to be only his. She was his reason to live in a such rough world.

A few hours later...

"Yuna, how do you feel?" Tidus asked.

"I can't really describe it with words..it was amazing." Yuna said.

"Do you want to stay here for the night or go back home?" Tidus asked her.

"I prefer to stay here..with you..I want to savor this moment." Yuna said and blushed.

"As you wish my angel." Tidus said.

"Goodnight Tidus." Yuna said happily.

"Goodnight Yuna." Tidus said and kissed her lips.


	3. The Discussion pt1

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to upload a chapter. You know, holidays and a bit of resting. Anyways, here's a new chapter to my story, 18 months.

The Discussion pt.1

A few hours later...

Tidus woke up and saw that Yuna was missing. "Yuna?!" he yelled.

"Hey." She said and smiled to him. "How are you?" she asked.

"I'm better than fine, my little sunshine" he replied.

Yuna blushed and kissed him tenderly.

"Um, Tidus we should get back, they'll be worried about us."

Yeah, baby. You're right, let's get going."

Meanwhile in Besaid...

"Wakka! Where is Yuna? and Tidus as well?" Lulu asked worriedly.

"Um, I think they went to the little beach, y' know..the one that almost no one knows."

"Ah, I get it, thanks Wakka. I was a bit worried."

Wakka looked Lulu and cupped her cheek, then he said: "Lu...you shouldn't be so worried. I know Yuna is like our little sister but she's all grown up now. She's almost twenty, and she saved the world twice. Also, she's with Tidus, who would gladly give his life to protect her. You don't have to worry that much."

"You're right Wakka, thanks." Then Lulu kissed him a bit fiercely to the lips.

Half an hour later...

"Hey, we're back!" Tidus said.

"Welcome back guys!" Wakka said.

"Um, are Paine and Rikku here yet? I've invited them over to your place to talk so you can watch blitzball in our place." Yuna asked.

"Cool. Um...they aren't here yet, they called Lu and told her they'll be late for some reason."

"Oh..okay. I'll ask them what's wrong." Yuna said.

' I feel it's something about Paine.'

"Hey, Rikku, what's wrong?" Yuna asked.

"Hi Yunie! Um, something happened to Paine and she was late but we're on our way now."

"Okay, you'll tell me when you come here. See you later, Rikku."

"Bye Yunie!" Rikku turned off the commsphere.

An hour later...

"Yunie!" Rikku yelled.

"Rikku! Paine! I'm glad you're here!" Yuna said excitedly. "Let's go to Lulu's place. I want to tell you something!"

"Why not to your place Yuna?" Paine asked.

"Because guys want to watch blitzball. Kilika Beasts vs Luca Goers I think.

"Oh got it. So..what happened with Tidus? Tell us all the juicy details."

Flashback from a few hours ago...

"Hey Rikku!"

"Hmmph...Hello? Who is it that early and what could possibly make you wake me up?!"

"Typical Rikku. It's me, Yuna."

"Yunie? I'm sorry about that reaction...what's up?"

"Well..I'm with Tidus in a magical beach near Besaid. We spent the night there. I've got to tell you. Can you come over here today?"

"Of course!" Rikku said.

"Also, I want to talk to Paine. Is she alright lately?"

"Um, y' know...typical Paine, except sometimes, she's far too quiet.."

"Got it. I think I know what's wrong. Call her too, okay?" Yuna said.

"Okay Yunie! Also, I've got to tell you something." Rikku said.

"Tell me Rik-"

"Yuna?!" Tidus yelled.

"Rikku I've got to go, Tidus is looking for me, we'll talk later, okay?"

"Yeah Yunie, see ya later!" Rikku turned off the commsphere.

"Girls? I've got to tell you something!"

"What's wrong Yuna?" Lulu asked.

"Yeah Yunie? What's wrong?" Rikku asked.

"Um..me and Tidus..we did it for the first time!" Yuna said blissfully.

Rikku and Lulu were very happy but Paine seemed a bit off but happy at the same time.

"Congrats Yunie! So tell us, how was it? Or maybe how was he?" Rikku winked to Yuna.

" Um he was perfect, he was so sweet, and fierce and everything.." Yuna said.

"Was he tender? Did he hugged you or something?" Paine asked.

"Yes he was, although I expected more from him in that part...or maybe it's the way it is supposed to be..I don't know.."

"What do you mean Yuna?" Lulu asked.

"I mean that..he should hug me more, be more tender...he fell asleep afterwards...he called me his angel but I don't know..something was missing..or maybe I'm just exaggerating things." Yuna said and smiled.

'That's not good...something went wrong there..I can see it.' Lulu thought.

Meanwhile in Yuna's place...

"Wakka...how did you know that Lulu was the one?" Tidus asked.

"I just...always knew. I loved her so much that I couldn't think straight when I saw her, and when we made love I finally figured it out, despite all the differences we have." Wakka answered.

"That was a bit too sweet for you Wakka." Gippal said when he and Baralai and Nooj came in Yuna's place.

"Well, I can't help feeling that way about Lulu. She's the love of my life."

"Why are you asking Tidus?" Baralai asked him.

"Because me and Yuna did it for the first time but.."

"Hey congrats dude!" Gippal said.

Baralai was fixated on that "but" Tidus said and then Wakka asked: "But what Tidus? Did somethin' went wrong down there?"

"Um no but I didn't feel the tenderness you talked about. I called her my angel because she was beautiful but I didn't really felt the bonding you said. Only pleasure but not love."

'Yuna must not find out about this..she'll be crushed.' Gippal thought.

"I hope Yuna doesn't get hurt, because if she does I'll never ever forgive you." Wakka said.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt her." Tidus said.

A/N: And that was the end of the first part of this conversation. What will happen next? Will Paine confess what's going on? Will Tidus tell Yuna anything about his feelings? We'll see that in the next chapters. Write a review and your opinion in that topic if you want. Hope you liked it!


End file.
